My Little Pony: Next Generation
by FionaMarshall lee
Summary: A young blue mare, under the teaching of the Princess of the Moon, makes a trip to Ponyville. She was told to get supplies for the grand galloping gala, but will her new friendships over-rule her instructions?
1. Chapter 1

My LIttle Pony:

Friendship is Magic

Second Generation

(Couples-

Flash x Twilight

Big Macintosh x Fluttershy

Fancy Pants x Rarity

Soarin' x Rainbow Dash

Doctor Whooves x Apple Jack (Idk..)

Braeburn x Pinkie Pie (lol wut?) )

It was a cool day in Canterlot and Star Shimmer was pacing around in the castle. She was supposed to be going somewhere today... but Princess Luna hadn't told her where.

Princess Luna walked over to Star Shimmer and greeted the blue pony with, " Hello Star Shimmer!" She smiled and looked around.

"hi Princess Luna! You said I was supposed to be going somewhere today?" The blue pony replied. A smile went across the mare's face.

"Yes. As you know, the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up soon." Luna answered and Star Shimmer nodded. "Well, I want you to get some decorations, and pick up some dresses."

"Okay, It's an honor... but, I don't get it. Where am I going?" asked Star Shimmer with a confused expression.

"Well, The dresses are in Ponyville. Also, they have a certain pony there that is wonderful at making party decor." smiled Princess Luna. "I think you will like her."

"Okay... My mother has told me so many stories about Ponyville." replied Star Shimmer, "When will I be leaving?"

"Right now. Have fun. A carriage is waiting for you." replied Luna, pointing out the door.

"Okay. Bye Princess," Star Shimmer sighed, hugging Luna.

"Bye Star Shimmer," Luna answered leaving the room. Star shimmer walked out the door and a slight breeze ruffled her blue mane.

"Right this was Princess Star Shimmer," one of the guards said.

"Please, don't call me Princess. I'm not an alicorn, therefore- Not a princess," grumbled the blue mare.

"Sorry, Star Shimmer. It's just that... your mother is a Princess, so technically you are too." he replied. He opened the door of the carriage and bowed his head.

"Please don't bow. I don't like being treated differently..." she sighed and stopped at the door to the carriage. "What's your name?"

"My name is Moon, Princess," he said, still bowing.

"Okay. Moon, please call me Star," smiled Star smiling at him.

"As you wish, Star," Moon replied, as he stood up.

"I really don't want to leave.. I don't have anyone to talk to, so I'm going to be so bored." Star lowered her head and sighed.

"Do you want someone to accompany you?" asked Moon, smiling at her. He took his helmet off, revealing a red mane.

"If you don't mind, I would love to have you ride with me," she answered looking up at him. "Well, I'm glad you took off your helmet. Now I can see who I'm talking to," Star Shimmer laughed.

"Well, If you say you aren't a princess... then I guess I don't have to wear it," Moon laughed, nudging her towards the carriage.

"I'm going, I'm going," Star laughed. She walked into the carriage and sat in a corner.

He walked in after her and closed the door behind him. "So, Where are we going?" Moon asked. He sat next to her and smiled.

"Ponyville." she answered. She looked at his cutie mark which was a sword. "What does your cutie mark mean?''

"Oh, Um. It means I was meant to be a Royal guard I guess," Moon answered looking around. "Your's?"

"It means I can move certain stars in the sky, with my magic," she said pointing her hoof at her horn.

"Oh, thats cool!" he answered. He began walking around and opened up one of the curtains.

"Wow! The sunset is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, running over to Moon. "It's the first time I have seen one, I normally don't come outsite during this time of the day,"

"It is, isn't it?" he smiled looking down at the mare next to him. She yawned and he saw that her eyelids were drooping. "I think you should be going to bed," he said, motioning towards the small bed.

"You should too," she answered, lying down on the bed. Star looked over at him and said, "Come'on. Lay down."

"Urm... no. I will sleep over here. " he replied walking over to the bench. He lied down and closed his eyes.

"Okay, suit yourself." she answered closing her eyes and then she drifted into sleep.

Moon looked over at Star Shimmer and smiled. "Good night," then he fell asleep.

Moon woke up during the night to hear singing. He looked over and saw that Star Shimmer wasn't in bed anymore. The singing stopped and he stood up. Moon looked at the bemch he was just sleeping on to find Star there. "She must have gotten cold," he chuckled. He moved her onto her bed and went back to his bench and fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Shimmer woke up and found Moon still asleep. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up," she laughed as she threw a pillow at him using her magic. Moon's head jolted up and fell off the bench.  
"What?" he said looking up. Star Shimmer got off her bed and said, "We are in Ponyville." She laughed and opened the door. The two walked out of the carriage, only to see dozens of ponies standing in a circle around it.  
"Hello Princess Star Shimmer!" they called. THe ponies bowed and remained silent.  
"Don't call me princess!" screamed Star Shimmer stomping her hoof on the ground.  
Everypony got quiet and walked away. Star shimmer said, "Okay, lets hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to be in this stupid town longer than I have to,"  
"Okay Star, What's our first stop?" he asked. "Carousel Boutique. I need to pick up some dresses." she grumbled. "Let's just go.." A slight breeze ruffled her mane and Moon smiled.  
"Here we are," Moon replied holding open the door to carousel Boutique. He looked around and saw a purple maned mare. "Hello, we are here for a dress,"  
"Oh my! Is it really you? Star Shimmer? Twilight has told me so much about you! Though... she never told me about your little friend here," She walked over to them and started measuring Star Shimmer.  
"Um... what are you doing?" asked Star Shimmer. The mare answered, "Measuring you for your dress, and I see I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rarity. "  
"Oh, the dresses aren't for me. They are for Luna, Celestia, Cadence, and my mother." laughed Starshimmer. She looked around and backed away from Rarity.  
"Why don't you get a dress as well? I think your little coltfriend here would like it," smiled Rarity pulling out a rack of dresses. Star Shimmer blushed and replied, "Um... He isn't my coltfriend. He is just a friend."  
"Well, no colt can resist a mare in a dress. Why don't you let me find you a dress? You will have colts asking you to be their special somepony everywhere!" laughed Rarity looking through some dresses. "Here, try these on," said Rarity putting three dresses on her back.  
"Fine..." grumbled Starshimmer going into a dressing room. She put on a green and blue dress and walked back out. "How does it look..."  
"Absolutely marvelous! Look at your little friend over there! He's drooling over you!" Rarity laughed. Star Shimmer blushed and looked over at Moon who was staring ar her.  
"Um... Moon?" said Star Shimmer staring at him. Moon replied with , "What?" Star Shimmer growled, "You were staring at me,"  
"Sorry Star. You just look really nice in that dress," he replied blushing. He looked at her again and smiled.  
"Hey, Don't go fallin' for her, She doesn't seem like the way you are looking at her," laughed Rarity getting out the princess' dresses. "Here you go, " Rarity smiled handing her the dresses.  
"Thank you Rarity," Star Shimmer said walking out of the boutique. She looked around and saw a pony being surrounded by other ponies. "We should check it out.." Starshimmer said to Moon.  
"Okay, Let's go," Moon replied running up to the scene.  
"Please, leave me alone," said the pony hiding her face. One of the ponies kicked the dirt and said, "Ha ha. Poor little pony is too polite to stand up for herself. Come on, little whimp!"  
Star Shimmer ran over to them and shouted, "Hey! Leave her alone!" The ponies looked at her and laughed. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before,"  
"I'm Star Shimmer. My mother is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Now, I suggest you leave this pony alone and get a real life," she said, putting her hoof against the pony's chest and gave her a crazy grin.  
"Um... I forgot... I had something to do!" they exclaimed and ran away. Star Shimmer walked over to the orange mare and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, um... Yes. Thank you for helping me," the mare said. She stood up and smiled slightly.  
"I'm Star Shimmer, What's your name?" Star Shimmer smiled. Moon stared at Star Shimmer who was still wearing her dress.  
"Oh, I'm Petunia." replied the mare. "Who's your coltfriend?"  
"He is not my coltfriend..." whimpered Star. "WE are just friends. His name is Moon," Moon walked around akwardly. Aren't there any other guys around here?  
"You okay Moon? You seem bored" Petunia asked. She walked over to a house and knocked on the door. "Um, Air Glider... could you come out here please? I met these two nice ponies and I think you would like them," The door opened revealing a rainbow-maned mare.  
"Sorry Petunia. Glider isn't here right now. He is practicing his flying skills somewhere," the mare said walking out of the house.  
"Oh, sorry to bother you Rainbow Dash," whispered Petunia walking away. Rainbow Dash stopped her and said, "Oh Petunia! You are so much like your mother. "  
"I know... my mother told me stories about when she was a young mare and how her friends helped her come out of her shell," Petunia replied turning towards Star Shimmer and Moon. She looked towards Rainbow Dash and asked, "Do you think they could do the same for me?"  
"There's no doubt about it! Having true friends is important, and remember, if they abandon you, they aren't true friends!" Rainbow Dash smiled back. "Well, Have fun! I have to meet up with Soarin' in a little," THe mare walked back into her house and closed the door behind her.  
"Who was that?" asked Moon. He walked over to Petunia and Star Shimmer followed him.  
"That's Rainbow Dash. She is my friend Glider's mother." Petunia replied. She looked up in the sky and saw him flying in the sky.  
"How about we go meet Glider! She sounds cool," Moon replied walking around in a circle.  
"oh! Glider is not a mare! He is a colt or stallion.. I'm not sure what to call him," laughed Petunia. Moon said," Finally! I was beginning to think this rown only had mares and fillies in it!"  
"What ever! Let's go meet this Glider guy," Star Shimmer said excitedly. Petunia, Moon, and Star Shimmer walked over to where Glider was flying.  
Air Glider looked over at Petunia and exclaimed," Hi Petunia! Long Time, No see!" He flew down and asked, "Who are your friends?"  
"Hi Glider! Meet Star Shimmer and Moon. " smiled Petunia. Star Shimmer looked at him and said, "Call me Star,"  
"Well, It's nice to see Petunia has made such nice friends. I'm Air Glider, but I prefer to be called Glider." the colt smiled. He looked at Star Shimmer and thought, " What a lovely mare"  
"So. Do you know where to get any good party supplies? I'm getting supplies for the Grand Galloping Gala." asked Star Shimmer. She walked closer to Moon because she saw Glider looking at her.  
"Are you kidding me? This is where Pinkie Pie the Party Pony lives! She makes the best decorations!" Glider laughed. "Do you mind if we help you pick out decorations?"  
"Thank you! and Sure! Let's go!" Star Shimmer smiled. They gathered together and walked to the Bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**~* I Do not Own my little pony! If I Did... Twilight would not be a princess... *~**  
**~*Thank you Souleaterhetalia for commenting! *~**

The 4 ponies walked around inside the bakery, looking for Pinkie Pie. Star Shimmer saw a pink pony bouncing around in the room. "Is that her?" asked Star Shimmer, pointing to the mare.  
"Yeah," Glider answered. He walked over to her and everypony else followed him. "Hi Mrs. Pie," Glider smiled. Pinkie PIe turned around and looked at them. "Oh! New ponies?! This calls for my party cannon!" She pulled out a small cannon and tons of streamers and a lot of confetti came bursting out of it. "Welcome To Ponyville!" she squeaked.  
"Calm Down, if that's okay with you," Petunia whispered as she blew her mane out of her face. The orange pony looked around shyly.  
"I'm sorry! It's just It makes me so happy to see new faces!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed bouncing up and down. Glider interrupted her party and asked," Can we take a look at your party supplies? Star Shimmer and Moon are here to collect decor for the Gala,"  
Pinkie Pie replied," Sure! They are in the back... Mr. and Mrs. Cake said I can't sell my decorations in the bakery anymore," She walked to the back and said," Here ya go! Choose any you like!"  
Moon, Star Shimmer, Glider and Petunia followed the pink mare and saw before them hundreds of party decorations. "Woah!" the four said in unison. They started running around, picking up random decorations. Star Shimmer found pastel rainbow streamers and gold and white confetti with sparkles in it. Moon found star-shaped confetti and light gray streamers. Glider found large,hangable, clouds and raindrop shaped confetti. Petunia found butterfly-shaped confetti and plastic fishies with candy in them.  
Star Shimmer looked around and saw what everyone had chosen. _Oh Celestia! All these decorations will be perfect!_ "Good job everyone! Now, I want to surprise Luna by getting a cake, so lets go get a cake!"  
"Let's go to Apple Jack and Doctor Whoove's house. Applejack makes the best sweets in all Equestria!" Petunia said in a loud whisper. She looked around and sulked her head.  
"Sounds great! Lead the way!" smiled Star Shimmer patting Petunia on the back. They all thanked Pinkie Pie for the decorations and left to go to Sweet Apple Acres.  
AS they walked by the Carousel Boutique, a mare about there age came crashing out of the doors. "Oh my Stars! Is it really you? Princess Star Shimmer!" She ran over and looked at her mane and her cutie mark. "It is you! Oh, your dress is absolutely wonderful! I can't believe a Princess is wearing a dress my mother made!"  
"Um... Who are you?" asked Moon stepping inbetween the mystery mare and Star Shimmer. "I'm Crystal Shine! Rarity's one and only daughter!" Crystal Shine smiled.  
"Okay, well don't go around poking ponies you don't know, especially a princess such as Star Shimmer," Moon replied standing tensely. He stepped away and Star Shimmer looked at Moon and said, "I thought I told you not to call me a Princess..."  
"That's right. Sorry Star," He apologized. Moon looked at her and smiled, then Crystal Shine barreled him over and she asked, "That armor... are you a member of the royal guard?"  
"Yes, Crystal Shine..." Moon answered. "Now get off of me." He glared at her, but then she started to pout as she got up.  
"You don't like me do you?" Crystal Shine pouted as she looked at him. Moon looked at her and answered bluntly, "Not in that way,"  
Star Shimmer asked," Can we just go get a cake now?" She stomped her hoof down and put on an angry face. She walked in the direction they had been going before they were stopped by Crystal Shine.  
Petunia and Glider followed her and Crystal Shine forced Moon to go on a walk with her. The three ponies walked over to Sweet Apple Acres and walked over to Applejack.  
Star Shimmer asked, "Um, Would you make me a cake? I can pay 20 bits," Applejack nodded and got to work on making the cake.  
~*~In the Meantime~*~

Crystal Shine and Moon walked around the park, and looked at the scenery. Crystal Shine smiled at Moon and asked," So... Is there any mare you have your eyes on?"  
Moon replied," I might, but I don't go around sharing that information with just anyone," He continued walking. "Any colt you have your eyes on?"  
Crystal Shine replied," It's Star Shimmer... Isn't it? and maybe," She looked down and frowned. Moon looked over at her and replied," It might be and who?"  
"You..." she whispered very quietly. Moon looked at her and said," Sorry, I don't feel the same way,"  
"Why do you like Star Shimmer?" Crystal Shine asked, tears welling in her eyes. Moon looked at her and answered," I don't know why... there's just something... Special about her,"  
"Well, I think another colt might have his eyes set on her..." she smiled. Moon glared at her and asked," Who?"  
"Glider, Didn't you notice he keeps staring at her? It's obvious," laughed Crystal Shine. Moon answered," Well, she is unique, it wouldn't surprise me if I have to fight for her,"  
Crystal Shine looked at him and asked," Why does she have to be your special-some-pony? Why can't you like another mare..." she sulked her head.  
"She's special. I don't care that her mother is royal or anything, I like her for her and she is unlike any mare in the world," Moon smiled. "And... something seems familiar about her... like I've met her before.."  
"So what? There is nothing special about her, she is just your average mare, why don't you forget about her..." Crystal Shine frowned. Moon snapped. "Don't say that about her. She isn't any average mare, if she were average... then there would be no diffence between you and her," He stormed away and went to chill off.  
_Hm... I guess I'll have to change his view on her..._ Crystal Shine grinned evily and went to the Carousel Boutique.  
_I'll just have to change his view on her..._

**~* Please review! I want to know what you think about it, and if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them!*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~* I Don't Own My Little Pony! D':*~**  
**~ I Know, short chapter, but I wanted to write an adorable chapter about them...~**  
Moon walked around, kicking stones. "How dare she say Star's an average mare! The nerve of that mare..." He looked into the pond and he saw stars reflected in the water. "It's getting late... I should go find Star Shimmer and the others."  
~*~ Back at Sweet Apple Acres~*~  
"Thank you, Applejack,"Star Shimmer smiled and took the box with the cake in it. "Luna will love this!" Applejack chuckled," Ya'll have a great time at the Grand Galloping Gala, and say Hi to the Princesses for me,"  
"Sure thing!" Star Shimmer walked out of the barn and asked," Um... Petunia... can I stay at your house tonight?"  
"Sure, If you want.." Petunia smiled slightly and kept walking. "Would you take the cake back to your house? I want to walk around... Also... I have no idea where Moon is," Star Shimmer asked. Petunia nodded and took the cake. "See you later, I hope you find Moon," Petunia called flying to her house. "Bye!" called Star Shimmer. "You can go home Glider, I want to be alone..." Glider replied," Okay, I was going to be getting back anyways," He dashed off to his house leaving Star Shimmer alone.  
Star Shimmer walked along the path and looked for Moon. It was pitch black outside and it made her nervous. "Moon!" she exclaimed. Nothing. "Where in the name of Celestia is he?"  
Moon heard his name being called, but he wasn't sure if it was Star or Crystal so he walked towards the sound. "Star?" He asked. "Moon! Come here," squeaked Star Shimmer, nervously. Moon walked towards Her and asked," Why do you sound so scared?" Star Shimmer nuzzled her face in his neck. "I'm afraid of the dark..." Moon blushed and replied," It's okay, you have your big, strong, royal guard here to protect you,"  
Star Shimmer pulled away and looked at him. "Thanks, I feel safe now," Moon smiled and replied," Well, it's my job to protect you, I need to make sure you feel secure."  
"Yeah..." she whispered. "I was worried you were lost... so I went looking for you..." Moon laughed," I don't get lost. I always make sure I know where I am,"  
"Why does it seem like we have known each other forever?" asked Star Shimmer looking at him. Moon laughed and replied," I don't know. We only met yesterday... but I feel that too..."  
"Well, I know it's nice to have a friend who doesn't treat me like a delicate flower. " Star Shimmer looked up at the sky and saw dark rainclouds above them. "I think It's going to rain..."  
"Can I ask you something?" Moon asked seriously. Star Shimmer laughed and said," Didn't really give me a choice now did you? Just kidding. Ask away,"  
Moon blushed and asked," What do you think about me?" Star Shimmer blushed and replied," Um... well... urm... You are one of the... most kind ponies I know."  
"Thanks, You too," Moon smiled. He heard thunder crack and Star Shimmer squeaked and she nuzzled close to him. Moon laughed and said," Let's go to Petunia's house, so you don't have a heart attack."  
"Sounds good," stuttered Star Shimmer, still pushing herself against his side. Moon laughed and said," Let's get going,"  
The two unicorns walked to Petunia's house and went to bed.

**~ Please Review! I want to hear what you think of my story so far!~**


End file.
